<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ogres have layers by tirediplier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135215">ogres have layers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirediplier/pseuds/tirediplier'>tirediplier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shrek (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bromance, Character Death, Crack Fic, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Shrek (Shrek), Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, donkeyhastokillhim, donkeyshrek, just for fun, shrekgotbit, shreklovesdonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirediplier/pseuds/tirediplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>shrek and donkey try and survive the worldwide zombie apocalypse but something doesn't go according to the plan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donkey/Shrek (Shrek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpinof/gifts">thelastpinof</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for my lovely friend vic :) hope you like this PLEASE be nice english is my second language and i have a hard time writing sometimes :p there’s gonna be mistakes in here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shrek fanfic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chapter 1</p>
<p>“shrek the zombies are getting closer !” donkey yelled as he looked out the window. It was dark and cloudy only the sounds oof slimy feet and low groans could tell how close the zombies really were getting. </p>
<p>The zombie apocalypse had been going on for two days now. Many people had lost their families and all of the stores had been broken into only 40 minutes after the alarm had gone off. They didn't have any food left, all eaten up by a forgetful and hunrgy donkey.<br/> They took turns on sleeping but neither could really rest, scared their friend would be gone by the time they woke up.</p>
<p> Donkæ turned around to look for shreks reaction, only for shrek to be gone, “shrek?..shrek if you're hiding this isnt a funny joke! Seriously shrek..” no repose. Donkæ was starting to panic,, where was shrek? As donkæ was about to call out for the second time he heard a loud bang.. like someome had fallen to the ground. “shrek? was that you?” donkey followed the sound of slight groaning, sweat starting to drip down his forehead, he really hoped that was just shrek joking with him, not that he usally does. Shrek is a serious guy, apparently he has “no time for stupid jokes” as if stupif jokes even existed</p>
<p>, as he got closer the groaning got louder and louder. Donkæ went from tip toeing to a light trolt (jog) as his worries from the lack of reponse got the best of him. </p>
<p>When he reached the sound source his eyes widened, shrek was lying on the floor baseball batt in his left hand. “shrek?” donkey said as he shaked the older mans shoulder trying to get him to wake up. “you better not be dead shreak i swear to god” the grey haired man said worry clear in his voice. Shrek groaned before opening his eyes, blinking fast like the light was so bright, even tho the room they wr in was only lit up by a small lantern hanging from the ceiling.</p>
<p> Donkæ looked at shrek making sure to soften his voice before he started talking again “shrek, are you alright? What happened? One second you're there and then i turn aound and you're gone?? what happened to the 5ft rule?” shrek sat up slowly a hand reaching up to touch his neck, thats when donkæ noticed it. A huge bite mark. “shrek please don't tell me tha-” donkey couldn't even continue his sentence before a small sob left his small body. He knew what it was, you could see it from miles away. Shrek had been bittem by a zombie “dont worry donkæ, im okay, just a small scratch is all” shrek tried to force a smile but anyone with eyes could clearly see that he was in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. layers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its time to say goodbye</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2</p><p>Layers</p><p> </p><p>the two boys had been sitting on the floor for about 4 minutes now, donkæ had ran and fetched some water for shrek the second the older man started coughing, </p><p>they wr both scared. Donkæ didn't want to loose his best friend, not like this. Shrek didn't want to leave donkæ to be by himself, sure he loved the short and bubbly boy but god was he clumsy, he would get himself bitten 5 seconds after the alarm went off if it weren't for shrek. </p><p>Donkæ looked at shrek with worried eyes as the older man went into another coughing attack, something seemed different about this one tho, it seemed more violent. Shrek put a hand to his throat as tears started to run down his face.</p><p> Donkæ noticed the veins on shreks hand had started to stand out more, it was happening he was loosing his best friend. Donkæ cleared his throat trying to sound as brave as possible “i-its time” shrek looked up at him, tears in his eyes “i know” he said as he handed donkæ the gun. They agreed during the first two minutes that donkæ would have to kill him sooner rather than later. Donkæ had tried to reason with shrek and make up plans on how to keep shrek alive but he soon realised that it wouldn't be safe or healty</p><p>. Donkæ took the gun with a shaky hoof. “hey donkæ” shrek said eyes almost completely lost in the void and veines sticking out looking like they wr seconds away from popping “yes shrek?” donkæ was fixing the gun making sure everything was working, he looked up to meet his friends eyes, or at least what was left of them “remember to use more than one bullet” donkæ raised his brows in confusion, why would he need to use more than one? Doesn't shrek undertand they're already low on bullets as it is? “shrek what are yo-” before donkæ could finish his sentence shrek broke into a small smile, a real one this time “ogres have layers” shrek started chuckling but the longer it went on the more it sounded like groaning. Donkæ knew it was almost too late, he had to do IT now before it was too late. “im sorry shrek” donkæ said as he looked at his best friend for the last time</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>